


No Peace...Only Passion

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Interrogation, Jedi Ben, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Rey, Smut, i am trash, rey's methods are questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Side Ben Solo finds himself captured and at the mercy of the Dark Side aligned and mysterious Rey.</p><p> </p><p>Will she be merciful?</p><p> </p><p>[no, no she won't]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Peace...Only Passion

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i couldn't resist.
> 
> the urge to write this clean was...nada.  
> title is from the Sith coda. 
> 
> and i may write some Relux once i rewatch the movie, idk. no promises.  
> truly inspired by:  
> http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/142336931260/

*

He’s heard all about her, Rey the Rogue, Rey the Sith of the First Order. Some whispers called her the ‘pet’ of the General, the ‘dark darling’ of Supreme Leader Snoke.

Until now, Ben Solo hadn’t seen her face. She’d worn a black and gold mask, and her robes were red, darker than fresh spilled blood, as was her Lightsaber, it was a deadly shimmering blade of crimson.

The final cross one saw before death.

Most times her victims would pray for that.

So the stories said.

She’d found him in the forest of Takodana. Stalked him the moment he left Maz Kanada’s palace and been separated from his father Han.

Then the Storm troopers attacked.

He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or thank her for saving him.

He hadn’t even known if his father was still alive, but then he sensed him in the Force and he knew he was still breathing, if only just.

As for breathing, he’d nearly lost the ability, the second Rey reached up to remove her mask. He’d snarled at her in anger, fright and she’d actually responded with something other than rage.

He was expecting torture the likes of which he’d never known, he’d heard the horror stories. His best friend in the whole galaxy, Poe Dameron had been captured by her just a few days previous and nearly passed out from the pain, so he’d said.

“I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there.”

She stepped closer to him, and he strained away and back from her, from the sharp click of her high heels and his muscles were not strong enough to free him from his cuffs.

There were similar restraints around his ankles and he felt them tighten even as he tested them by moving an inch.

“I’m not giving you anything.”

He snapped, or tried to, but his voice came out a harsh gasp, and he realized he’d been staring.

She had long waves of brown hair that fell down her shoulders and robe clad back, and green eyes lined with black, as well as pretty pink lips curving into a smirk, at his expense, no doubt.

She was incredibly gorgeous, and now twice as deadly.

She was taking his focus, and he was already questioning his reactions, his feelings for her, why was the Force not helping him resist the urge to look, to study, to see how her long delicate fingers appeared, now that she’d shed her black leather gloves and she reached out for him, pulling strength from the Dark side.

She winked at him, actually winked, and then spoke again, her voice a calm, smooth caress, whereas behind the mask she’d sounded merely mechanical, and inhumane.

“We’ll see.”

There was no pain, not at first when her fingers twitched at him, but the second she stepped closer and her hand made contact with his skin, his cheek, there was fire.

Pain was still the wrong word.

He felt flushed, as if he’d been running, and he was gasping for air before he could blink and try and fight her off.

He gritted his teeth and shook his head, knocking his wayward bangs from his eyes, and he inhaled sharply,

“What are you doing?”

Her green eyes were so dark now, almost black, as her irises expanded, with her own focus and she stepped even closer, so that he could feel her breath against his neck, and he was aching now, desperate for ice, cold, water, a glacier, anything to relieve the heat.

“Exploring. You…you’re so nervous, always the perfect student, got to be the perfect Jedi, I wonder, have you ever had a thought that wasn’t first put in your head by Luke Skywalker?”

Her voice was lilting, yet he could hear the edge of anger as she mentioned his Jedi Master. What was it about him that she hated so much?

“I…” Before he could commit to a reply, or push back, push into _her_ mind, he felt her stroke his cheek, in earnest, and lean in to kiss the side of his neck, just below his ear.

He froze.

The heat began to shift and shimmer, as if it was crawling beneath his skin, and it turned south, and he pulled at the restraints again, jerking away from her like she’d burned him.

It wasn’t right.

He didn’t desire her.

No.

She was manipulating his mind, his emotions, and his body.

He was confused.

Her other hand was tapping a tattoo on his knee, and then she slide it further up his thigh, and he swore his eyesight went pure white.

The Dark side had their own moral code, a poem of sorts they said before they did battle, and he’d heard it, or read it once.

_“There is no such thing as peace, there is only passion…”_

Those words sprung to the forefront of his mind, the instant her face came back in front of his own, and her hand reached up to his groin, where two layers of fabric, trousers and robes hid him from her, but there might as well have been nothing between her skin and his own, so intense was the sensation of her touch.

“Tell me about the droid…”

She whispered her lips so close to his own they might as well have kissed.

So he thought.

Her hand wasn’t rough, it was persuasive, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could really resist.

It had been since…well, never.

Attachments, emotions, these were all things the previous generations of Jedi had forsaken, but the new? They were not. Yet Ben had chosen to be as pure of a Jedi as he could, following his Grandfather’s footsteps, before he’d embraced the Dark side.

Ben knew he wasn’t the best role model, but what could a first generation Jedi do?

“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, ah-“

Rey’s hand shifted, pushing aside his robe and stroking just over his trousers and he gasped, unable to stop himself from thrusting up against her touch.

“I don’t want technical specs. I still want the map. I just thought maybe you’d be more willing to talk like this…”

She was smiling against his cheek, he could tell without looking at her, and her lips burned against his skin.

“Shame. I’ll have to play a bit rougher I suppose. I’ll take whatever I want.”

 Her hands moved as her mouth did, kissing him roughly, as she ripped open his pants, baring his shamefully hard length to her gaze, if she’d been looking.

He was staring wide eyed with horror at her, but her own eyes were shut as she kissed him.

She hummed against him, and he felt her press her tongue against the seam of his mouth, and he barely had a second before she was forcing her way into his mouth, her tongue hot and wet and searching out his own.

She’d climbed onto him, practically straddling him as he sat in the chair, and he had a thought, errant, and unwanted, dance through his mind.

What was she prepared to do to force him to talk?

As if she’d seen the thought, plucked it from his mind, she broke the kiss, and pulled back enough to smile dazedly at him, her green eyes sparkling with intensity.

“I can’t believe you, are afraid of me. Don’t be. This will be very pleasurable for you.”

He stared at her, still somewhat in shock, watching as she undid her maroon robes, revealing a black lace corset, probably lined with the bones of her victims, and a small scrap of lace covering her between her legs.

“I put them on just for you.”

She added, and he was half inclined to believe her, and half wondering if that was how she always dressed, battle ready or not.

Reaching down, she pulled her underthings aside, and moved to hover directly over him, and the instant she brushed the head of his hard cock against her warm wet center, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he tried, fruitlessly, to fight the restraints.

She hummed again, before sinking down, fully sheathing herself over him, and driving the breath from his lungs.

He was dead.

Dying.

That was what it felt like.

But also, there was a curling of something foreign at the edge of his spine, and his mind was tingling with the sensations, from her probing and her touching.

The physical and the mental stimulation were becoming too much, and the moment she began to move upon him, he couldn’t resist her any more.

In fact, he needed more.

He pressed forward, kissing _her_.

Both her hands were now free and they rose up to grip his shoulders, tight, so hard he knew he’d have bruises from her fingers the next day.

He didn’t last long, he couldn’t, not with the sort of manipulation and control she had over him, it was all too much.

He had not a clue what happened, but when he felt as if he couldn’t stand it any longer, the pain and pleasure exploded in his mind, and in reality, as he came inside of her.

She didn’t stop moving until she found her own release, and the shuddering gasp that fell from her lips sounded an awful lot like his name.

But he was hovering on the edge of consciousness and delirious from something resembling pleasurable insanity.

“Thank you.”

She whispered.

A kiss on the cheek was the last thing he felt, besides her hands putting his pants back in place, and covering him with his robe.

When he woke up, he was alone in the room.

Except for the guard by the door.

He blinked.

Surely he had the strength to bewitch one Stormtrooper?

He needed to escape, and fast.

If she returned, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his lips sealed.

*

**Author's Note:**

> also Dark!Rey totally would have taken advantage of Poe Dameron, i mean come on. So his little story about being knocked out is just that, a story. in my AU that is.


End file.
